


Camping

by CrazyladyFangirl101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyladyFangirl101/pseuds/CrazyladyFangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and his younger sister, Teresa, decide to go camping in the woods for the weekend. But when Thomas' crush appears in the middle of the night and has to sleep to stay with them. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

Thomas was out camping with his sister, Teresa, who was currently using the toilet, which was just some bushes. They had planned the trip a couple months back, knowing that the week after they would be non stop studying for their exams in a couple weeks time so they wanted to spend the weekend together before because they knew they would hardly see each other over the course of those weeks. 

It wasn't just studying Thomas needed to get away from, it was also the fluffy haired blonde with brown eyes who he had had a crush on for almost 6 months. Newton Isaac. The boy was just beautiful with his perfectly shaped face, soft looking lips, tall and lean body with the softest looking hair that Thomas just wanted to run his fingers through. But it wasn't just his looks that the brunette was attracted to, it was also how kind, funny, confident and easy to talk to he was. 

His sister knew of course, they were close and she knew about his feelings for the Brit, he is also British which made him have that sexy British accent, before he even told her. She often teased him about it, which just ended up with him rolling his eyes and walking away from his laughing sister. But he loved, which was the only reason he let her tease him. 

Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts when his black haired, blue eyed sister came barging in through the tent door. "Thomas, there's something or someone out their."

Thomas gave a small laugh at his sisters ridiculousness. "Teresa, there's nothing out there. I'm sure it was just a squirrel or bird."

Teresa glared at him for laughing at her. "There is something out there, Tom. Go check it out."

The older brother stared at her. "You want me to go out there and look? Are you being serious? I'm not going out there, it's cold, there's nothing out there, it's late and I'm tired."

Teresa crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to be able to sleep unless you check it out. So if you want a grumpy ass little sister tomorrow, I suggest you move that skinny ass of yours and look."

Thomas groaned before moving the duvet off of his legs, a cool breeze spreading over them, and moved towards the tent door before slipping out. The night hair made him shiver as the brunette grabbed one of the flash lights and pointed it around their make shift camp. Nothing was there, so Thomas moved into the woods more, careful not to stray too far from the tent, cautious as to not get lost in the woods in the middle of the night with something potentially being out there. 

After another five minutes, Thomas decided that it was time to head back to his sister and sleep. When he was hair outside the tent, he felt as though someone was watching him, then a hand was on his shoulder from behind and Thomas acted on instinct and fear. He spun around and punched the attacker in the jaw, sending them stumbling back a few steps. 

"Who the hell are you?" Thomas demanded, fists still raised and ready to attack if need be. 

"Bloody hell, mate." The attacker said, holding his jaw, his back to Thomas. The guy was wearing a black leather jacket, black jogging pant and boots with a black hat on his head. "You've got a strong one there."

"Tell me who you are and what you want before I break my nose with 'another strong one'." Thomas threatened. 

At that moment, Teresa peeked out of the tent. "What's going on, Tom?"

Thomas glanced at his younger sister, who looked anxious. "Teresa, get back inside the tent."

The guy still had his back to the siblings, rubbing his jaw. "Wait a second. 'Tom' and 'Teresa'? As in Thomas and Teresa Green?"

Thomas was confused as to how this man knew their names and last name, and also by the voice of the attacker. He knew that voice, how could he not. "Newton?"

"It's Newt actually." Newton, or Newt, turned around and faced the siblings and Thomas' heart almost stopped at how the moon light fell on his smooth, pale skin, illuminating it. 

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked the boy he had a crush on, his heart pounding a million times an hour. It was the first time Newt had actually spoken to Thomas, the boy was shocked that Newt even knew their names. 

"Eh, the lads thought it would be a good idea to prank me. While I was asleep they dressed me in this, so I wouldn't freeze to death, before tying me up and blind folding me, then leaving me in the middle of the woods. I of course got lost." The Brit explained, still rubbing his aching jaw. 

"You can stay with us if you want. Till tomorrow. There's two compartments and I'm sure two of us can squeeze in one. im sure Teresa won't mind." Thomas looked back at his younger sister, who was smirking mischievously. 

"That'd be amazing, mate. Thanks." Newt said as they headed towards their large tent. They got inside and zipped up the entrance. 

"Sorry, Tom, but you and Newt are going to have to share. A girl needs her space and no one can see me in the mornings without me sorting my self out." The blue eyed girl then zipped up her door, separating her from the two boys. 

Thomas rated at the tent wall where his little shit sister had just been in shock. She was going to make him sleep next to the boy he had a crush on, he was so going to kill her when they were alone. 

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts on all the ways he could kill his sister by Newts voice. "We better get cosy then."

Thomas hesitantly climbed in next the the blonde, who had taken his hat off, his big jacket and his boots, leaving him in his joggers and a vest top that did wonders for his toned body. He zipped the tent section before turning the light off and getting under the duvet. The whole right side of his body was pressed against Newt and he could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

They both they there in silence before Thomas spoke. "Hey, sorry about punching you back there. You scared the shit out of me and it was self defence."

The boy next to him laughed quietly. "It's fine. I understand why you did it. Thanks for letting me stay by the way."

"It's no problem." Thomas replied, before a thought popped into his head. "I didn't even know you knew who we were." 

"What do you mean?" Newt asked. 

"I mean, I didn't know you knew me and Teresa even existed, let alone know our names." Thomas said, surprised by himself for telling the blonde this. 

Newt was silent for a few seconds. "Of course I know who you are. I've been going to school with you for years." They both lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Newt spoke again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm shattered. Night, Tommy."

Thomas' heart missed a beat and he couldn't keep the smile off his face at the nickname. Thomas was doomed, he was in love with Newt. Then as The brunette closed his eyes, he whispered. "Goodnight, Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
